Cleavestar's Madness: Warrior Cats
by xXIcepoolXx
Summary: A young kitty-pet find's a truer home in riverclan after experiencing horror in the two-leg place. But upon realizing something he had been playing, was actually there, he creates a shroud of evil about him, hoping it would get satisfied, and he could be normal. But not every demon, will ever leave. Rated T Because I'm Paranoid. Plz R
1. PrologueBackstoryIshThing

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Real fanfic! YAY!**_

_**It's about meh charrie Cleavepool and his... well... madness.**_

_**Most of this is based off a rp I had and Some names are based off of it, Such As: Pikefur Larkstar Reedfall and Badgerfang Oooh! And Robinfall Some others Savage/Savagemind and Oakfur**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Snowfight, now Cleave darted from his twolegs horrified at them. Running and running and running he found himself at a river. He yowled in pain his tail bleeding heavily.

Four cats emerged from the river twice the size of Cleave. "Who are you?" He growl whimpered trying to sound brave and ferocious. "Browntail Streakflight Snowfeather And Sleekgoose." A gray tom said in his deep voice. "Now come with us you obviously need help." The brown Shecat stepped Forward and grabbed him. As they carried him over the river he passed out.

He awoke finding himself in a hollowed out bush. He looked to his tail finding it fixed up, and he felt refreshed. A pale ginger shecat saw him and padded up "Hello, i'm Pikefur" She said sweetly. He stood finding nice strength in his paws. "Hello. Name's Cleave" He replied. "You healed me?" He said. "Yes, I am the medicine cat of Riverclan." She replied. "Ah, so the kitty-pet has awoken!" A blue-gray tom padded into the bush. "Who are you?" Cleave said his green eyes scanning him up and down. "I'm Larkstar, leader of Riverclan. You are in the medicine cat den of Riverclan, witch is in Riverclan camp" Larkstar said. A White and Brown cat padded in "So he's awake. Did he agree? Oh, I'm Scarberry by the way" Scarberry said. "Agree to what? You Can't Force Me!" He Said sharply his neck fur rising. "We just wanted to ask you if you wanted to join Riverclan" Larkstar said calmly. "Erm... Alright" Cleave said. "Follow me." Larkstar padded out flicking his tail.

Within a few minutes Cleave had a new name, Cleavepaw, and was being mentored by Badgerfang. Badgerfang led him out of camp, teaching him the in's and out's and do's and don't's of Riverclan. She truely seemed to like him. Cleavepaw kept himself fairly emotionless coming off to his new clan-mates as Cruel, Harsh And Cold. Blinking, he looked up as Badgerfang said. "Cleavepaw... It's getting dark." "Right." Cleavepaw replied as she led him back to camp.

Within a moon or so, Cleavepaw knew how to hunt, fight, all his new clan-mates, and where he should and shouldn't go. Only just as he learned the importance of leaders and deputy's a shriek ran from the river. "SHADOWCLAN! ATTACK!" and a flood of horrid smelling cats flew in. He ended up fighting a small black apprentice. "Ha! You fight like a kittypet!" His opponent laughed. "I don't know what a kittypet is!" He snapped as he slid his claws up his jaws. Escaping his enemy smirked. "So you ARE a kittypet! Ha! No wonder!" He laughed. as another cat bellowed "SHADOWCLAN, RETREAT!" The black apprentice hurryied off after slashing him on the nose on last time.

Cleavepaw turned to head to Pikefur only to find she was dead, her apprentice,Reedfall hanging her head. "O..Oh. Hi Cleavepaw." She said seeing him. the blue-gray she-cat collected herbs, laying them over his injures. "Wise Words, get out fast more cats coming in soon." Cleavepaw nodded and slid out of the den finding more cats padding toured it. He saw Scarberry sprawled on the ground blood leaking out of his mouth. "Scarberry is.. dead..." Larkstar said softly.

Cleavepaw stared up at Larkstar as he named Badgerfang deputy, in the name of Scarberry. Oakfur, the brown tom beside him also Scarberrys mate, muttered "I Swear Revenge on Shadowclan for killing my wonderful Scarberry.

Cleavepaw too swore revenge on Shadowclan, for they came trying to destroy his newest home even after his last was ruined.


	2. ChapterOneStillBackStoryThingyIsh

**Another Ep Of Cleaves Madness!**

**Yayyyyyyyy References To My Short Fanfic Whiteflickers army on Reddit! (Donttt look... Its lemons... lemons everywhere. I was also very sick and delirious)**

**Yayayyyyy!**

**Review Please! I Want To know If It's Good Or Not! First True FF And Trying To Make It Good :)**

**This Is The First Chapter I'm Going To See If My Cousin And Her Friends Will Read Through And Reveiw A Bit, to Revise.**

* * *

Cleavepaw sat shifting his broad shoulders. He knew in only a few days he would get his test, then his ceremony. He gazed up at Larkstar who had called a meeting. Badgerfang sat next to him her tail curled neatly around her paws gazing up at Larkstar. Cleavepaw heard soft noises behind him. He turned his head and saw Robinpaw, an apprentice who's ceremony was today, and her brother Bearpaw. Bearpaw was doing a little scene with the air. Licking, as if with a mate. Robinpaw sighed at her brother nodding a sorry to Cleavepaw. Cleavepaw did a queit little chuckle turning to face Larkstar again.

"Robinpaw and Bearpaw, come up!" Larkstar yowled. Larkstar continued to proceed with their ceremony. Cleavepaw chanted the new names with the crowd

"Bearclaw! Robinfall!" When the meeting was over Badgerfang and Sleekgoose padded out telling him to follow. He followed them out.

"Cleavepaw, you've been an apprentice for 6 moons, I think you're about ready, but first we're having some of the other apprentices help you."

Badgerfang said. As if on cue Rollingthroat and Ashenslit padded to them with their apprentices Thronpaw and Flickerpaw.

"Thornpaw And Flickerpaw will be your hunting helpers, your race partners and your opponents in combat. Rollingthroat and Ashenslit will be who your racing against." Sleekgoose said. Cleavepaw nodded. Thornpaw and Flickerpaw's eyes were bright.

"Racing first." Badgerfang said leading the eight over to the lake.

"Swim from here to camp then get out, running under the twoleg path. If Cleavepaw catches either of the two warriors he passes. Go plan"Sleekgoose said. Cleavepaw padded toured the two apprentices

"Bank left or right, forward and drive the two warriors backward, alright?" Cleavepaw demanded after a few moments of thinking. The two younger apprentices nodded.

"You three ready?" Rollinthroat yowled from his position in the water with his sister.

"Yes!" Thornpaw yowled back, bounding toured the water. The three apprentices got ready in the water.

"Warriors! Ready! Set! Go!" Sleekgoose Yowled, Then Ashenslit and Rollingthroat took off.

Instants after the warriors took off Badgerfang yowled "Apprentices! Ready! Set! Go!"

Thornpaw and Flickerpaw got off to a bad start, so Cleavepaw charged ahead powering through the water after the warriors. Thornpaw and Flickerpaw began to right themselves swimming after Cleavepaw. Cleavepaw gained speed slightly, and slowly. Splashing, Thornpaw and Flickerpaw swam closer to him. Cleavepaw quickly got a good idea. Putting on a burst of speed Cleavepaw splashed into the warriors eyes. Momentarily stunned the warriors paused, allowing Cleavepaw to gain on them. Soon, all five cats we're out of the water, Rollingthroat lagging behind his sister, as his long black and white fur full of water slowed him down. Cleavepaw charged ahead seeing the thunderpath right up ahead. Only A foxlength away from Rollingthroat Cleavepaw tackled Rollingthroat only managing to trip him up.

He scrambled up putting a paw on top of Rollingthroat "I Win" He said instantly before Ashenthroat dove into the river under the twoleg path.

"Good job Cleavepaw" Badgerfang said coming out from the cover of trees beside them.

"You may leave now Rollingthroat and Ashenslit" Sleekgoose said. The two warriors nodded, and padded back to camp.

Badgerfang stepped forward and said "You three go hunt" She nodded them off. Cleavepaw and the two younger siblings padded off. By the time the sun was just past sun-high, Badgerfang and Sleekgoose called them back. Cleavepaw padded back with a fish two crows a mouse and a squirrel in his jaws. Thornpaw padded back with four fish. Flickerpaw returned bleeding slightly, carrying a raggedly killed squirrel.

"Erm... Flickerpaw? Sleekgoose said

"Tell you later" She mumbled.

"Just.. Go to camp" Badgerfang said. She nodded and padded off. By sun down, his apprentice test had been accepted. Larkstar said his warrior ceremony would be in the morning, and to get some sleep. he did, curling up in the reed of the cozy apprentice den.

By sun high, Larkstar had the camp cheering Cleavepaw's new name. "Cleavetail! Cleavetail!" He gazed over the crowd as if he was leader his short tail flicking and his eyes shining bright.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Like it? Meh? Ok?**

**TELL MEEE DX**

**Dave: Why did you kill Maria!**

**Ugh. You Imaginary Friends *Rolls Eyes* She Will Re-grow**

**Maria: WHY DID YOU KILL ME?!**

**You're Back Now Aren't You?**

* * *

**Notes from others:**

**Elfy: Like it**

**Allie: Like it**

**To bored to get other responses**


	3. ChapterTwoFinnallyAtTheRealStory

**EhHey! Another chapter! Gonna keep posting more often so you guys can see it and... COMMENTTTTTTT COMMENT! Oh, Do follow to my page and check out other things. I though I'd Use this chapter as an update book as well. I'm coming out with a one-shot 'Wispsneak's love' Or some other title later and as soon as my other things are done (NOT Includeing Starkits prophecy) I'll Put Up My Story about Foxcharm that I'll Write somewhere else. It's really going to be two storys but whatever. Happy read'in.**

* * *

Cleavetail padded to the warrior's den flanked by Robinfall, his fast new friend, and Hollypaw, his apprentice friend.

"This nest is where you'll sleep, That one over there is mine" Robinfall said pointing out his nest and hers next to it.

"Where will I sleep!?" Hollypaw said with her green eyes shining

Robinfall looked about the den. "Who knows?" She said. Hollypaw looked disappointed.

Cleavetail looked at young Hollypaw with a smile but hardened his face instatly _I have to keep the act up... i'll keep it up forever _ He thought as he turned to them and said "Why don't we go see if we can patrol?" They both agreed. Padding out of the den he saw Larkstar talking with Gingerhide in a whispered conversation.

"I don't trust Cleavetail, Larkstar" Gingerhide whispered

"Gingerhide.. Your being ridiculous. He's a fine young warrior who recently adjusted to Riverclan" Larkstar replied. Gingerhide opened her mouth to reply but didn't. She sighed shakeing her head an padded away.

"Hey Cleavetail!" Badgerfang said calling him over. His friends sat beside her. She greeting him with a lick to the cheek. "Your friends asked if you three could patrol. I thought if you left now you could catch up with the hunting patrol." Hollypaw nodded vigorously.

"Mkay" He said padding out hopping over each rock. His friends followed behind him.

"OoohOoh! How was your vigil!?" Hollypaw asked Cleavetail excitedly for the third time.

Cleavetail smashed him face into the ground "Hollypaw, For the Third Time I'm Not Telling you!"

Hollypaw sighed "Finnnee" She said as the three sped up, The Hunting patrol in sight.

After a long day of hunting, Cleavetail Robinfall and Hollypaw went to camp with the rest of the patrol. Everyone was already eating. The group of friends grabbed a piece each. As they chatted Larkstar leaps to the highrock "All cats old enough to swim gather under highrock For A Clan Meeting!" Larkstar yowled. The cats gathered watching. "Tonight, We Attack Shadowclan! Bagderfang and I will lead the attack!" He yowled.

By Moonrise, The clan had set off. Cleavetail yowled the battle-cry with everyone else and charged into the battle, almost at once murdering a cat. His green eyes lit up, his sharp claws flying everywhere. The battle was a blur of murder to him. At some point he found himself in the Shadowclan Nursery. A queen fell dead before his eyes. The blur stopped. His only reaction was a maniacal laugh. four tiny kittens cowered in the corner. He laughed. He'd just killed these kits mother! He could do whatever he wanted to them! "Kill yourselves" He laughed to them. Two looked at each other scarcely. One weakly batted at it's sibling. The fourth paused. Cleavetail decided he'd take the survivor home "Fight!" He snapped. He twisted around to see Gingerhide because he felt like he was being watched. Gingerhide shivered in the doorway before being dragged to fight again. He turned back to the kits, Only one terror crazed black and white kit swiping it's claws against it's siblings neck swiping it, the kit died. He snapped up his excuse in a second, then turned to the kit, its blue eyes strained at him, crazed. "Stay" He commanded. The kit sat. He dove out fighting again, returning to the nursery grabbing the kit at the sound of a mournful retreat wail from Badgerfang. Riverclan padded away Cleavtail with a rigid black and white kit in his jaws. He looked back at all the bodies. Among the bloody cats was Larkstar. Through his mind went a flashback and he jolted _I guess I h-have to go with it now..._ He thought, terrified of himself. He shook out his fur and returned to camp,when he was asked where he got the kit he dropped it in the nursery and said, It followed me here. He replied. Badgerfang nodded questionably. He turned, glancing toured shadowclan.

* * *

**See 'Um As A Madman Yet?**


End file.
